LASCIVO
by Sayuri Quon
Summary: Há um demônio te esperando lá fora... Ele é macho e está esbravejando e arranhando o chão. Ele está gritando seu nome e ele está pedindo mais! Eu serei seu Amante até o final amargo!
1. Amante

**Nota:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, porém o enredo é todinho meu! = D  
**Nota 2:** No início vocês irão se deparar com a música que me inspirou a fazer essa fic, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!  
**Nota 3:** Para acompanhar o ritmo da história, os personagens poderão adotar atitudes não características. Exemplo: Não pretendo apresentar uma Hinata extremamente tímida para vocês. Claro que dependendo da reação, estarei aberta a mudanças.  
**Nota 4:** Pretendo postar os capítulos mensalmente, de preferência, sempre no mesmo dia! E espero que quem curtir a história ou não, dê um retorno sincero, pois isso motiva e me ajuda a crescer como escritora.

.

.

**Nome:** Lascivo  
**Genero:** Romance/Suspense  
**Protagonistas:** Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata/Ino

.

.

.

**LASCIVO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**§**

_"**Perdido num desejo lascivo, esculpido no perigo do vazio,  
no sombrio, ludibrio o meu frio com o calor do teu cio."**_

_**Kalvin Marchetti**_

**§**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVERMAN (AMANTE)**_**  
**__Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**  
**_

_**.**_

Há um demônio te esperando lá fora.  
Até quando...

Há um demônio te esperando lá fora.  
Até quando...

Ele é macho e está esbravejando e arranhando o chão.  
Até quando...

E ele está uivando de dor e está subindo pelas paredes.  
Até quando...

Há um demônio te esperando lá fora.  
Até quando...

Ele está frágil com o mal e quebrado pelo mundo.  
Até quando...

Ele está gritando seu nome e ele está pedindo mais.  
Até quando...

Há um demônio te esperando lá fora.  
Até quando...

.

Amante! Desde que o mundo surgiu

Para sempre, amém até a eternidade.

Tire a roupa, eu estou chegando.

Ooh, eu sou seu Amante,

Porque eu sou o que eu sou, o que eu sou, o que eu sou.

**L** é para o **LOVE** **AMO**R, querida.

**O** é (ONLY) **SOMENTE** por você, que eu faço.

**V** é por amar **VIRTUALMENTE** tudo aquilo que você é.

**E **é por amar quase (EVERYTHING) **TUDO** o que você faz.

**R** é para me (REAP) **ESTUPRAR**.

**M** é para me (MURDER) **ASSASSINAR**.

**A** é por (ANSWERING) **RESPONDER** todas as minhas preces.

**N** é para (KNOWING) **SABER** que seu amante será a resposta para tudo.

Eu serei seu amante até o final amargo.

Enquanto impérios queimam completamente

Para sempre e eternamente, amém!

Eu sou seu amante

Então me ajude, querida.

Porque eu sou o que eu sou, o que eu sou, o que eu sou.

Eu sou seu amante!

.

Há um demônio rastejando por todo o seu chão.  
Até quando...

Com um coração trêmulo, ele está passando por sua porta.

Até quando...

Com o sexo dele esticado na pata saltitante.

Até quando...

Há um demônio rastejando por todo o seu chão.

Até quando...

E ele é velho e estúpido e ele tem fome e ele está com dor.

E ele é manco e cego e ele é sujo e pobre.

Me dê mais, me dê mais, me dê mais, me dê mais.

Até quando...

Há um demônio rastejando por todo o seu chão.

Até quando...

.

Amante! Aqui estou eu para sempre, amém.

Porque eu sou o que eu sou, o que eu sou, o que eu sou.

Perdoe-me, querida, minhas mãos estão atadas e eu não tive outra escolha

Não, eu não tive escolha de maneira alguma. Eu irei dizer isto novamente:

**L** é para o (LOVE) **AMOR**, querida.

**O** é pelo "**Oh sim, eu faço**".

**V** é pela **VIRTUDE**, assim eu não irei te magoar.

**E** é de (EVEN) **MESMO** se você me quiser.

**R** é para (RENDER)** SERVIR** a mim, querida.

**M** é para dizer que você é **MINHA.**

**A** é para **ALGUÉM** do passado, querida.

**N** é para (ANY) **QUALQUER COISA** do passado.

Amante! Eu tenho um plano principal

Tire seu vestido

E serei seu homem, serei seu homem.

Pegue o trono, segure o manto, pegue a coroa.

Porque eu sou, o que eu sou, o que eu sou, o que eu sou

Eu sou seu amante!

.

Há um demônio deitado ao seu lado.

Até quando...

Você poderia pensar que ele está adormecido, mas olhe para os olhos dele.  
Até quando...

Ele quer que você, querida. Seja a noiva dele.

Até quando...

Há um demônio deitado ao seu lado.

Até quando...

.

Amante!

Eu serei seu amante até a eternidade.

Até os impérios queimarem completamente

Para sempre, Amém!

Eu serei seu amante!  
Eu sou seu amante!

.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**AMANTE**

**҉**

O céu estava manchado de sangue, esvaindo a luz, dando espaço para uma escura noite sem luar, que no final, se transformara num belo cenário para os planos de Sasuke Uchiha. As longas árvores espalhadas ao redor, pareciam agulhas perfurando o céu. Era inverno e a temperatura caíra bruscamente depois que o último miserável raio de sol sumira ao horizonte, atrás duma cadeia de montanhas.

Ele já tinha uma visão ampla da vila, da ridícula vila onde Sakura, sua maravilhosa Sakura, morava. Enquanto descia em direção ao vale que escondia a pequena civilização e deixava as longas árvores do bosque para trás, se perguntava insistentemente o porquê daquela súbita necessidade de vê-la novamente. Se não estava enganado, naquele momento iniciava-se a uma festa a qual ele não fora convidado. Mas isso não era um problema.

Sasuke estava acostumado a ser odiado por onde passava; ser temido, desafiado. Todos o desprezavam, menos as mulheres, claro. Se é que existisse um Deus lá em cima, ele lhe era grato pelos traços fortes que herdara de qualquer coisa parecida com um pai ou uma mãe. Sim. Vê-las suspirar tinha o seu 'q' de diversão. E era somente isso que elas eram, diversão. Para que servem as fêmeas a não ser para dar prazer e servirem a seus homens, ou a ele, somente a ele. Sakura...

Ela uma vez, já havia derretido em seus braços e o beijado com seus lábios cheios de luxuria.

- Sakura, minha bela Sakura, estou voltando... – sussurrou para si com a voz rouca de ansiedade. – Voltando para você.

Talvez ele não pensasse isso sobre todas.

•○•

- Como assim? – exasperou-se Ino e apertou seus olhos em sinal de raiva.

- Não me sinto bem hoje, minha amiga. Um mal estar tomou conta de mim, um sentimento ruim em relação a esse evento. – sorriu tentando transparecer calma. – E Naruto ficará aqui comigo – sorriu mais abertamente – fico te devendo por essa falta.

Ino suspirou e olhou bem nos olhos esverdeados de Sakura antes de indagar.

- Algum problema com a nossa mocinha?! - Abaixou o olhar para a barriga de sua amiga que a acariciou em resposta.

- Não, ela está bem! Mas sabe Ino, acho que vou te decepcionar, pois para mim é um garotinho, não uma menina! - ajeitou-se no sofá de dois lugares cor marfim. - Eu simplesmente não me sinto animada e gostaria que não tentasse me convencer do contrário...

- Se você já decidiu, não há muito que eu possa fazer. – soltou vagarosamente o ar – E se seu marido não a fizesse companhia não o seria, certo? – Sakura assentiu com a cabeça ao ouvir tal afirmação. – Mas sinceramente Sakura, você me assusta com suas súbitas mudanças!

Sakura Uzumaki vagou os olhos pela pequena e confortável sala-de-estar onde costumava travar longas conversas com sua amiga Ino, e deixou o pensamento vagar para longe, para o passado.

Não era de se estranhar aquela sensação. Foi numa noite fria como a presente: sem lua, numa festa similar, sem expectativa qualquer. Aqueles olhos negros - fortes - ainda a assombravam a noite. Aquela pele clara e gelada ao toque, os cabelos escuros caindo de qualquer jeito por sobre a cabeça, o desenho do seu rosto, seu nariz, sua boca, sua boca...

- Sasuke... – soprou o nome sem aviso.

- Hn? – Ino indagou tirando-a de seu devaneio. – Quem é Sasuke?

- Oh! Ninguém importante! – respondeu enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos cor de rosa. – Somente uma pessoa do meu passado. Peguei-me pensando nele sem querer... – encarou a amiga de soslaio – Imagino o que aconteceu a ele...

Ino Yamanaka desviou o olhar de sua amiga e observou as cores neutras da parede e a cortina vermelha balançando com o vento que entrava através da janela aberta. Algum coiote uivou ao longe lhe fazendo percorrer um longo arrepio, porém o ignorou. Ela conhecia Sakura há algum tempo, tempo bastante para saber quando estava simplesmente fingindo que algo não tinha importância. E esse nome em particular...

- Bom, seja quem for, espero que esteja bem! – sorriu – Entretanto devo retirar-me, pois tenho uma bela festa para ir! – rodopiou balançando um bonito vestido cor azul e depois encarou firmemente sua amiga. – E de verdade, vou sentir muito a sua falta no evento!

- Ei, Ino! Não venha querer me fazer sentir culpa!

- Impossível! É difícil quando se cria expectativa em relação a algo e na hora 'h' simplesmente lhe jogam um balde de agua fria! – reclamou colando as duas mãos na cintura. – Ainda mais por causa de uma desculpa tola como a sua.

- Você sabe que isso é injusto. – informou pesarosa e pensou a respeito do motivo que a fizera recusar o convite de última hora. Talvez realmente fosse uma bobagem. Não havia muito que esperar da festa e, passado é passado. Sasuke não estaria lá, na realidade, não estaria em lugar algum.

- Não é isso que penso sobre a situação! Mas como prometido não irei insis...

- Tudo bem! Eu vou! – cortou a fala de Ino antes que mudasse de ideia. - Naruto também parece fazer questão de ir, e bom, é só uma festa chata! – riu sem graça.

- Mesmo? – Ino animou-se.

- Sim, irei.

•○•

Naruto Uzumaki despediu de seus amigos no bar e foi caminhando para a casa, pensativo. Estava comemorando a notícia que recebera de manhã, que seria pai. Palavras não poderiam expressar tamanha sua felicidade e no próximo dia ele completaria cinco anos de casado. Uma data que para muitos era sinônimo somente de felicidade, para ele era uma mescla de tristeza, desolação, alívio e a partir dai, sim, a tão clichê felicidade. Não existiam duvidas quanto a isso. Ele era feliz, mesmo sabendo que não era correspondido completamente, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente o que ela sentia por ele não passava da metade de tudo que era o seu amor por ela. Bom, não que ela não o amasse. Mas os dois sentiam um tipo diferente de amor.

- Oras! No que estou pensando! – ralhou consigo, mas não pode evitar continuar pensar a respeito. Particularmente ele não gostava desta data, pois o lembrava do estado deplorável em que encontrou Sakura, o quanto ela estava frágil, sozinha, machucada, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

- Aquele canalha! – chutou alguns cascalhos no caminho.

Mesmo não querendo recordar, era impossível. Toda vez, durante os últimos anos, ele se lembrava, sofria e o ódio corroía suas veias. Uma vez lhe disseram que não era bom nutrir ódio por alguém, pois o mesmo acabava tomando conta de seus pensamentos, de sua vida, e assim você se perderia para apenas se tornar o ódio pelo outro. E no fundo talvez, ele realmente fosse a personificação do ódio por aquele homem, ódio por ele e amor por Sakura. A cicatriz nas costas dela não o deixaria esquecer, tampouco as marcas em sua própria pele. Como poderia?

•○•

A festa começava entediante. A música era tão boa como uma canção de ninar e Sasuke poderia jurar que vira alguns convidados dormindo por sobre os assentos.

- Patético! – Sorriu torto e saiu perambulando pelo local procurando por alguém de longos cabelos rosas e um par de olhos verdes. - Ela sempre gostou de festas quando mais nova, certamente estará aqui...

Estava distraído olhando a volta, portando não percebeu quando se aproximaram e tocaram em seu ombro direito. Lentamente se virou em direção à pessoa que o havia chamado a atenção.

- Pois não? – indagou educadamente encarando o rapaz atrás de si – alto, cabelo castanho curto, olhos preguiçosos - Shikamaru Nara. Isso sim era uma surpresa. Faziam o que, seis, sete anos? O que ele fazia naquele lugar?

- Há quanto tempo, não, Sasuker? – o encarou e apertou a sua mão em cumprimento. – O que te trás à cidade?

Sasuke sorriu.

- Nada de importante! Estou apenas de passagem. Vi o movimento na cidade e curioso, resolvi ver do que se tratava – olhou em volta. – E sinceramente, esperava algo mais... Hum... Divertido? – gargalhou e Shikamaru o acompanhou. – É uma surpresa te encontrar por aqui também!

- Bom, não escolheu uma data boa! – coçou o nariz. – Festa para fins políticos, sabe? Alianças...

- Sim. Compreendo bem... - respondeu dando uma boa olhada ao redor do salão, porém foi interrompido novamente pela voz de seu antigo colega.

- Procurando por alguém? - indagou curioso. Sasuke se incomodou.

- Não exatamente. Apenas me ocorreu que uma velha amiga poderia estar por aqui também. - pesou um pouco as consequências de sua futura fala e prosseguiu. - Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru por um momento clareou a expressão em reconhecimento, mas logo a escureceu devido ao pensamento.

- Bom - começou com cuidado - realmente conheço uma Sakura, mas seu sobrenome se não me engano é Uzumaki, não Haruno. - pegou duas bebidas da bandeja do garçom que circulava, entregou uma a seu companheiro de conversa, bebeu um gole da sua e prosseguiu. - Ela chegou aqui há cinco anos, casada com um velho amigo meu, Naruto.

- O que? - sobressaltou-se um pouco, mas logo retomou o controle. - Não, não poderia ser! - sorriu incomodado com a possibilidade. - Mas por via das duvidas, poderia me falar como a moça aparenta?

Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Depois sorriu divertido.

- Ela não seria um dos seus vários casos da adolescência, seria, Sr. Uchiha?

- Não sei a que se refere meu caro, mas se estes casos realmente existiram, a Sakura a qual me refiro, certamente não foi um deles. - retrucou desconfortável com o comentário. - Mas então, pode me dizer como a moça aparenta só para me certificar?

- Bom, - sorriu - uma moça muito bonita, estatura média, cabelos longos rosados, olhos verdes. E apesar de ter boas curvas, não faz meu tipo! Parece-me frágil de mais. - bebeu mais um gole da bebida e observou a expressão de Sasuke se tornar sombria no decorrer da descrição. - Hoje mais cedo, Naruto estava no bar comigo e mais alguns amigos comemorando o fato de se tornar pai...

O Uchiha virou todo o copo, sentindo o liquido pesar sobre a garganta.

- Não precisa continuar, já vi que não se trata da mesma pessoa! - Virou-se afastando de Shikamaru caminhando em direção ao outro lado do salão. - Preciso ir agora, foi bom te reencontrar. - Comunicou prosseguindo o caminho.

- Ei, espere! - Sasuke se virou irritado. - Caso ainda reste dúvidas, pode sana-las por si. - apontou para a porta do salão onde um casal acabara de entrar. - A Sakura que conheço acaba de entrar com seu marido...

Sasuke olhou na direção em que Shikamaru apontou e chocado apertou o copo em suas mãos. Após encará-los por alguns segundos virou-se para o amigo e indiferente afirmou:

- Não. Realmente não se trata da mesma pessoa.

Violtou-se indo em direção a um canto mais afastado das pessoas deixando seu companheiro de conversa confuso para trás.

.

.

Ino saiu de encontro ao casal recém-chegado. Ela ainda nutria alguma duvida a respeito do comparecimento da amiga e ficou feliz ao encontrá-la radiante ao lado de Naruto. Foi bom perceber que sua expressão mais cedo preocupada, havia esvaído.

- Vejo que cumpriu com a promessa, Senhora Uzumaki! - sorriu abraçando-a com ternura.

-É rara a promessa que eu não cumpra minha amiga! - Ino sorriu ao escutar a replica e se virou para o homem que acompanhava Sakura.

- Como vai, Naruto? - indagou evitando encará-lo. Naruto não era o homem mais charmoso que havia visto, porém algo nele tirava-a o ar. Por Deus! Como ela gostaria de não pensar nessas coisas.

- Vou bem, Ino! - encarou o cenário ao seu redor. - Mas penso que não posso dizer o mesmo desta animada festa! - pegou o braço de Sakura segurando-o perto de seu peito. - Bem que me avisou, querida...

Sakura sorriu e permitiu deixar o olhar perder por entre as pessoas do salão quando o primeiro amigo de seu marido chegou para travar alguma conversação a respeito de política ou negócios. Não que ela não interessasse, mas no momento não estava com cabeça para tal.

- Então, o que acha de deixarmos os cavaleiros sozinhos para darmos uma pequena volta pelo salão? - Ino indagou quando teve oportunidade. Sakura aceitou prontamente, despediu de Naruto com um leve beijo no rosto e dos rapazes que conversavam, com um aceno.

Elas rodaram pelo salão parando em alguns momentos para conversar com um ou outro conhecido. Ino estava radiante mesmo que o ambiente ao redor não fosse digno de animação. Sakura às vezes invejava a capacidade de sua amiga fazer tudo ter um "algo especial". Em seu caso, forçava para enxergar algo que valesse a pena, mas em retorno decepcionava-se mais. As coisas não foram sempre assim para ela, mas era difícil recuperar o que perdera no passado. Algumas coisas simplesmente não voltam e essa era uma delas. Naruto de longe, às vezes acenava ou simplesmente a jogava um olhar que sabia que era só pra ela. Quem diria que um dia ela conseguiria ser feliz e viver um relacionamento calmo e terno. Um amor puro, um amor de verdade.

- Ei, Sa - começou irritada - meu irmão está me chamando. Espere-me aqui, por favor? Não demoro. - anunciou e foi saindo de encontro a Ren.

- Espere! Vou com você... - segurou a mão da amiga que virou suspirando.

- Não é necessário. Não desejo que veja uma discussão. Ele tem que aprender que eu não preciso ficar grudada com ele toda vez que saímos! – bufou - Não demoro! Certeza...

- Tudo bem. Mas não vou ficar sozinha aqui no meio. - constrangeu-se. - Vou de encontro a Naruto. Quando terminar seus assuntos, sabe onde me achar! - deu uma piscadela e as duas se separaram.

.

Sasuke não tirou os olhos da moça desde que chegara. Ela parecia mais feliz que a ultima vez que havia lhe visto e isso não causou um sentimento bom. Ele era o único que poderia fazê-la bem. Observou-a com cuidado e seu semblante clareou. Não. Ela não estava feliz. Era somente impressão, convenceu-se. Sakura parecia procurar alguém e o Uchiha brincou com a ideia dela o estar procurando instintivamente. Finalmente estava desacompanhada e ele iria aproveitar a oportunidade. Seus pés começaram a mover sem aviso em direção à mulher. Ele queria tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro novamente. Foi chegando perto e perto... Por um momento pode sentir a excitação de finalmente tocar em seus cabelos descendo em cascata. Esticou a mão em sua direção.

- Sakura... – ao escutar seu nome, virou-se dando de cara com um homem que conhecia bem. – estava a minha procura?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Onde esteve?

- Fui tomar um ar – sorriu. – sabe que não gosto de ficar muito tempo preso a essas formalidades.

- Foi você quem quis vir! - segurou o braço do marido guiando-o para um lugar mais afastado.

- Sim! Não estou dizendo que me arrependi. Onde está Ino? Aproposito, para onde está me levando?

- Segredo!

Sasuke observou a cena, enjoado. Aquele evento já dera o que tinha de dar. Girou os calcanhares e foi em direção à saída. Ele tinha tempo. Não importava o quanto demorasse, nem onde ocorresse, o resultado seria o mesmo. Mas céus, por que diabos ela se casou com aquele perdedor? E aquela criança, onde Sakura estava com a cabeça? Bom, ela não parecia estar grávida, mas se estivesse, ele daria um jeito.

- E que o jogo comece! – sorriu encontrando a estrada que o levaria para a única hospedagem da cidade.

_ Continua..._

* * *

_Oi, pessoal! Espero que tenham curtido esse primeiro capitulo!  
Meu objetivo é dar um nó na cabecinha de vocês a respeito de quem será a escolha da Sakura no final. Ainda mais quando souberem da historia dela e do Sasuke no passado. Será que ele vai ser um cara mal mesmo? Ou ele é tão vitima quanto Naruto e Sakura? Pra quem vocês vão torcer?!  
Vocês podem esperar muito misterio, romance, traição e surpresas com essa historia. Sou assumidamente SasuxSaku mas pela fic vocês verão várias possibilidades... E uma dessas aparece nesse capitulo, onde mostro a Ino (meudeus) exergando o Naruto como homem... E na parte que mostro o irmão dela - Ren! Aliás, ele será importante para historia também, então podem se acostumar! Como já disse, não vou me prender muito a caracteristicas ou grau de parentescos existentes no manga, quero explorá-los ao máximo a fim de trazer uma boa historia para vocês! Ah! E só pra nota, a historia vai girar em torno do Sasuke, quem leu a musica, já deve ter percebido.  
Beijos...  
Até a próxima! E não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários!  
\o/_


	2. Passado

PASSADO

҉

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama de solteiro pensando no que vira naquela noite. Estava perturbado e ao mesmo tempo excitado pela expectativa do que poderia vir. Ficava imaginando qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo, se ficaria surpresa, espantada ou feliz. Fazia uma aposta consigo sobre quanto tempo demoraria para Sakura deixar Naruto depois de reencontrá-lo. A única coisa que o incomodava era aquela suposta gravidez. Era insuportável a ideia de que outro homem a tocava, de que ela traria para o mundo um pedaço dele, daquele perdedor. Uma criança. Uma infeliz, inútil e desprezível criança, que iria deformar seu perfeito corpo, tomar seu tempo, sugar sua juventude e alegria. Sasuke nunca forçaria sua amada a uma maldição disfarçada de graça. Deixando esse pensamento de lado, ele fechou os olhos e visualizou seu novo futuro com ela.

Depois de algumas horas pensando em tudo o que poderia ser dali para frente, de repente remeteu-se ao passado, quando os dois se conheceram e tiveram a chance de ser feliz. Quando ele estragou tudo e a afastou. Quando o remorso destroçou sua alma e a falta de notícias deu lugar ao desespero. Quando há sete anos, na capital movimentada, num baile comum, ele conheceu sua luz e seu lado mais escuro...

.

.

- Sakura, querida! Venha, venha! Deixe-me apresentar-lhe meu primo, Sasuke! Chegou a capital faz poucos dias. Veio ajudar meu pai e meu tio em alguns negócios! – Nanami, a melhor amiga de Sakura na época, estava radiante com a novidade. Informou-a enquanto puxava o primo pelo braço. O mesmo parecia desinteressado na nova companhia, porém estava guardando seu melhor sorriso para cumprimentar a melhor amiga de sua prima. Ele era um cavalheiro, portando devia ser cortês, mesmo que a companhia não fosse digna de tal atitude.

Sakura estava de costas conversando com seu pai no momento em que Nanami a chamou. Pediu licença e virou-se na direção da voz. Ela demorou um pouco para identificar o tal primo, pois ele estava atrás da sua amiga, porém quando o viu, deparou-se com o homem mais lindo que vira em toda a sua vida. Aqueles olhos negros a fitaram com intensidade.

- Olá, Nana! – Cumprimentou-a com um abraço. – Sasuke, é um prazer conhece-lo! – acenou com a cabeça. O rapaz sorriu e retribuiu:

- O prazer é todo meu, Senhorita Haruno!

.

.

O Uchiha lembrou-se desse dia com amargura. Rolou na cama e praguejou baixinho. Olhou de soslaio para a pequena cômoda e encarou o bilhete em cima da mesma. Ele a encontraria de qualquer jeito.

ᵠ

- Naruto, eu sei que é bobagem, mas ontem, não sei por que, eu tive uma sensação ruim. Por isso eu não queria ir aquela festa... – Sakura começou cuidadosa, sabia que o assunto não agradaria o marido. – Aliás, eu nem sei por que estou tocando nesse assunto agora! – riu constrangida.

- O que foi meu bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou enquanto apreciava o delicioso café da manhã que a esposa acabara de preparar.

- Não. Não é isso. Tem a ver com o Sasuke... Eu não sei por que, mas eu acho que ele vai voltar. Eu tive a sensação de que ele estaria lá! Eu... eu...

- E ele estava?! – Naruto perguntou friamente.

- Não! Mas...

- Então não entendo qual é o seu ponto, Sakura. – mordeu um pedaço do bolo e ignorou a expressão perturbada da mulher sentada a sua frente na mesa da cozinha. – E acredito que especialmente hoje não seja uma boa data para falarmos desse homem.

Sakura respirou fundo, ponderou, e replicou aturdida: - Eu entendo que você não queira falar sobre isso, mas e se ele voltar? Essa sensação está muito forte, é como se ele...

- Ele não vai voltar, Sa! – explodiu batendo ambas as mãos em cima da mesa. Sakura levantou-se assustada da mesa com os olhos marejados. – Por que insiste em falar sobre isso? Aliás, o que te deu para se lembrar desse homem?! Nós estamos completando cinco anos de casados hoje. Ele, a capital, Nanami, tudo aquilo ficou no passado e nós prometemos não tocar mais nesse assunto! – Naruto soltou as palavras sem intervalo e se aproximou de sua esposa. – Por um acaso está sentindo falta dele, é isso?!

O impulso a fez virar a mão no rosto do marido. O Uzumaki ficou aturdido com o tapa, não esperava uma atitude dessas de sua esposa.

- Eu... Eu preciso ficar sozinha! – disse e saiu correndo pela cozinha em direção à rua. Naruto ficou parado, vendo sua esposa sair pela porta.

ᵠ

Ino estava saindo de sua casa quando viu ao longe Sakura andando apressado. Tentou gritar pela amiga, mas a mesma não escutou, apenas se perdeu entre as esquinas do pequeno vilarejo. Aquele comportamento era atípico. Nunca a vira com uma expressão tão desolada no rosto. Com certeza algo havia acontecido.

Ino continuou seu caminho até a padaria, pensando se deveria ir até Naruto para perguntar se ele sabia o que havia acontecido. Mas ao pensar na possibilidade concluiu que se realmente estivesse interessada no mal estar de sua amiga, teria ido atrás dela e não ido buscar informações com seu marido. Esse pensamento a fez mudar de ideia e simplesmente seguir com os rotineiros planos matinais. Ultimamente ela tinha pensado muito em Naruto. Talvez fosse a vontade de encontrar alguém como ele, ter a felicidade que ele proporcionava. Inveja.

- Mas inveja branca, Ino! Por favor! – falou consigo e riu pesarosa. – É melhor eu me cuidar... – Com esse ultimo aviso para si, seguiu seu caminho.

ᵠ

Sasuke se sentiu sufocado pela ansiedade e resolveu sair do hotel que estava mais para uma miserável pensão. A manhã estava clara, mas o dia, estranhamente frio. Não havia rumo certo a seguir, então deixou que seus pés o guiassem até fora do vilarejo, onde na abertura de um bosque, encontrou uma pequena cachoeira. O cheiro de umidade invadiu seus pulmões. Apesar do frio, tirou suas roupas jogando-as perto de uma rocha e pulou no grande poço de agua gelada. O contato com o liquido frio gelou suas articulações, mas ao contrário do que se esperava isso o fez sentir mais vivo. Entre um mergulho e outro, o mesmo relembrava o motivo de sua viagem, o que encontrara ao chegar e as ações que pretendia tomar a seguir. Em um mergulho mais profundo, outro flash do passado invadiu sua memória.

.

.

- Sasuke, querido... – Sakura suspirou enquanto encarava o homem deitado ao seu lado. – Lamento, mas temo que esse seja nosso ultimo encontro. – Seus olhos verdes marejaram ao dizer a frase. Ela ficou esperando a reação do homem ao seu lado, mas ele simplesmente ficou quieto, encarando-a. Isso a deixou desconcertada e desolada. – Então, quer dizer que não se importa?! – Uma lágrima teimosa rolou sem aviso.

- Não. – pronunciou o Uchiha. – Eu já sabia. Sei que seu pai quer te obrigar a casar com Naruto Uzumaki. Sei que você não o ama. Sei que isso não passa de um casamento por conveniência, mas querida... – beijou docemente a testa da mulher a sua frente. – eu não vou deixar que te tirem de mim.

Sakura se aconchegou no peito do amado e indagou com a voz fraca: - Como você vai impedi-lo?! Eu já fiz tudo o possível. – sentiu as mãos macias de Sasuke acariciarem seus longos cabelos rosas.

- Nós vamos fugir, meu bem. Na próxima lua cheia. – A garota ao escutar a frase levantou o rosto antes escondido no peito de seu amante, sorriu e afirmou cheia de renovadas esperanças: - Sim. Vamos fugir!

.

.

Sasuke permanecia sentado, sentindo a agua cair em suas costas aliviando o estresse. Estava distraído com seus próprios pensamentos e só acordou do seu devaneio quando escutou seu nome vindo à direção de uma das arvores.

-Sas... Sasuke! – exclamou atordoada.

- Sakura! – O homem exclamou surpreso e foi em direção das suas roupas. A mulher ficou parada, estática. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, parecia que havia chorado antes de encontra-lo. Quando percebeu sua situação a moça virou o rosto.

- Minha querida, o que aconteceu?! – disse terminando de se vestir e indo em direção à mulher no meio das arvores. – Não precisa sentir pudor. Não existe uma parte do meu corpo que você não tenha visto, nenhuma parte que não seja sua. - Sakura ao escutar essas palavras colocou as duas mãos na boca e começou a chorar compulsivamente. o Uchiha estava mais perto. Ficou confuso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente sabia que deveria confortá-la. – Meu, anjo, o que aconteceu? – sussurrou enquanto levava sua mão para acariciar o rosto da mulher. Sakura se assustou.

- Não encoste essas mãos imundas em mim! – gritou histérica. – Por que você voltou?! Suma da minha vida!

- Sa, por que está agindo assim?! O que fizeram com você?!

Sakura ficou indignada. As palavras saíram de supetão numa enxurrada de mágoa, ódio e tristeza.

- Você matou o meu pai! Matou a Nanami. Tentou matar o Naruto e a mim. Como tem coragem de me chamar de "meu anjo"? Como ousa me tocar?!

- Sakura, você entendeu tudo errado. Isso foi o que te fizeram acreditar! - Sasuke ficou desesperado. Os olhos negros cheios de magoa. Tentou tocar a mulher a sua frente novamente, porém somente recebeu uma carga maior de desprezo.

- Não me toque!

.

.

_continua..._

* * *

_Desculpem o atraso. Ai está o segundo capitulo. Pequeno, mas importante.  
Apesar do Sasuke parecer ser o vilão até agora. Ele também tem seu lado da historia para contar.  
Se gostaram, por favor, deixem seu recado com elogio, criticas, sugestões...  
Até o próximo e obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando! Adorei as Reviews! _

_Kissu!_

_Ja ne_


End file.
